Egg Hammer
The Egg Hammer is a line of Super Badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as some of his tougher robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic managed to defeat Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were the Egg Hammers. Eventually, the Egg Hammers came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) In one town, the Egg Hammers arrived as part of a group of robots to cause destruction. Sonic the Hedgehog encountered a group of them and had some difficulty stopping them. Tails winded up saving Sonic from one of them, and the two teamed up and took them down with a mix of attacks, which included the Spin Dash and Rolling Combo. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. (StH: #1) Appearance The standard Egg Hammer looks similar to the Egg Pawn, but is about three times larger and much heavier. It possesses purple armor and a round torso with a black lower half and a thick collar around its neck. It also has two red bolts on its underbelly and large cup-shaped shoulders with round red spikes (similar to knobs). It also possesses large hands and feet, yet thin gray upper arms and thighs with red bands around the ankles and wrists and purple armor around the forearms and lower legs. Its hands are mainly purple with gray fingers and its feet are shoe-like and purple with black soles. Lastly, it has a dome-shaped head with menacing light green eyes, a sharp red nose, and pointy teeth. Personality Basically, the Egg Hammer is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine that carries out commands without question. Abilities The Egg Hammer possesses immense strength, enough to carry and swing around its large hammer with ease. It is also well-versed in the usage of hammers, as it know how to use them for both offense and defense. As noted by Sonic, the Egg Hammer can also be pretty fast despite its size. Each Egg Hammer carries a large purple and gray hammer with spikes. It mainly uses it for basic melee combat, but it can also use it defensively by using its handles to block attacks. Its hammer itself is quite durable, being able to block a Spin Attack without receiving a scratch, although a Rolling Combo can easily snap it in half. On at least one occasion, one wielded a wrecking ball on a chain. (Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #2) Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog Background Information *The Egg Hammer was based on the robot of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Badniks Category:Robots